Not alone anymore
by xXFemkeXx
Summary: A fluffy ZaDr oneshot Zim get's told he's a defect. Dib will be there to confort the irken.


**So i'f edited one of the RP'S i'f done with a good friend (madalyn)~**

**It might go a little fast somthimes, but she was in a hurry but i didn't minded that x'D**

**And it's ZaDr yes, So don't flame about it.**

**I warned you. **

* * *

It was a sober day, grey clouds filling the sky with some cold wind here and there.

Zim walked out of skool, raising his fists in the air. "Finally weekend!" he said outloud. "...Hu?" The invader said and looked up, seeing raindrops falling from the sky.

he quickly ran back to the entrance of skool, hiding himself from the dangerous acid.

The human boy called Dib walked out of skool, standing in the soft raindrops.

Dib turned himself around and smirked at the alien, "Still scared of water?" He teased.

"Of course not human!" Zim said with an angry tone in his voice, growling at the human.

"Why don't you get a jacket or an umbrella?" He glared at the alien.

"Maybe couse they are useless?" and looked back at the rain. "Zim will wait here till it stops raining" he said and went to sit on one of the stairs.

Dib face palmed, "Zim... how more retarded can you be? Umbrellas protect you from the rain!" He shouted at him.

"It's still stupid!" Zim shouted back."Stupid rain, stupid earth, stupid Dib!" Zim mumbled and looked angry away.

Dib rolled his eyes, "Fine, die for all I care. This rain is going to last for 5 days. Good luck... wimp." He whispered the last word as he left.

Zim fast stood up and yelled at Dib."5 DAYS?!" He looked with a scared face at Dib."IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Zim yelled and panicked.

Dib looked at him and nodded, "It hadn't rained in a couple of months, so this will be good." He smirked, "For more than one reason."

Zim glared at the human as he walked home.

eventually after 2 hours of waiting the rain stopped again, the alien used that in advantage and ran too his base.

'stupid rain' Zim growled and fast ran to his house. He quickly opened the door and looked around."...Why are there waffles everywhere?"

"I made them for my frieeeeeeends!" Gir screamed and runned around in the house.

"GIR! Zim is going to take a batch, and then i will get some sleep. Don't you dare to bother me okay?!" Zim yelled at Gir "Okayyyyy mastahhh" gir said happy, took his piggy and turned the tv on.

The little invader turned himself around and took one of the secret passages to his hidden underground base.

Zim walked trough the endless underground passages , eventually finding his bathroom after 5 minutes. "Quick shower and then think of some plans to take over the world."

eventually after taking the shower he walked to his room, searching for some clothes.

Zim looked trough his clothes and found a loose invader hoodie.

he quickly putted on some clothes and trowed his towel away in the disposal system."Computer, Anything interesting happened when zim was at skool?" He asked and walked to his main computer.

"There were some human children who got in the base today".

"Again?! How did those filthy smeets get in here?!" zim said angered.

"They didn't got in the tunnels, Gir let's them inside, they don't get further then the couch trough"the computer said with a bored voice."Anything else?" Zim mumbled. "Oh yeah, the tallest called" the computer said.

"T-the tallest?! They called Zim?!" He said and ran as fast as he could to the communication room."Computer, call the tallest again!" Zim yelled and the tallest popped op on the big computer screen.

The tallest were laughing loudly and then Red hushed Purple, "Shh Shh, he-he's here... Ah Zim!" He tried to choke a laugh. "Why have some wonderful- terrible news." He smiled as Purple tried to hold in his laughs, tears in his eyes.

"...S-something wrong my tallest?" and zim lowered his antennas. he fast checked i'f he still was wearing his clothes or i'f there was something on his face.

"Y-you called Zim, Something wrong?" He asked and shaking a bit couse he was terrified, His tallest would never call him.

"Yes... Umm..." He didn't know how to say it without being rude, "You're not an invader." He smiled, "You passed the due date of invasion, you are now banished to 'Earth', and you now dead to us... have a good day."

Purple burst out laughing before they cut the transmission.

"W-what?" Zim looked at the black screen. He just stood there looking at the screen, trying to remember what just happened.

"T-they just abanded z-zim?" he said outloud, as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

The tallest were laughing out loud to each other, "It was about time we got rid of that space waste." Laughed Purple.

"Pfft, Invasion due date!" Red laughed.

"That's the lamest excuse!"

Zim stood by the giant screen for 10 minutes and then turned around to get to his sleeping quarters. He held himself together, trying not to collapse on the ground and cry.

Zim opened his room door and dragged himself to his big egg-shaped bed.

Finally collapsed on his bed and took a big pillow and hugged it close, Burying his face in it and sobbed.

the irken opened his eyes and took one pillow and shredded it, the feather slowly fell down."T-this h-has to be a j-joke" He said angered between his sobs."I-it just h-has to be!" he screamed out loud and took another pillow and sobbed in it.

Dib was sitting on his bed refreshing his page to see no new updates.

eventually he decided to go to Zim house to spy on his evil plans and stuff.

He stood up and took his jacked to protect him from the rain that was falling from the sky again.

He went to Zim's base and looked around to see the gnomes not attacking.

Dib considered using the front door but eventually used it anyway.

He entered the house, all the light were out and there was no noise whatsoever.

Something was wrong.

"Zim?" He called out.

Zim turned around in bed. he took a blanked and pulled it over himself, trying to just forgot everything, hoping it was all just a terrible nightmare and he would wake up soon.

Dib walked around, searching around in the house for a sine of life.

Then Gir ran out of the kitchen holding a rubber piggy.

Gir hugged Dib, "Mary! Master sad! He needs you!" The robot cried to him. Dib was confused.

Zim opened his eyes and looked around, he was still not tired enough to fall asleep. He looked around in his room, and saw some posters with the irken logo on. he stood up and walked to the biggest poster.

Gir took the human to Zim's bed room, while screaming random stuff.

Dib just followed him, being confused and scared about what might have happened.

Zim placed his un-gloved sharp claws on the poster and scratched it slowly.

'they didn't need zim' he thought and he made another scratch.

'no invader' and he almost cried again, ripping the poster from the wall this time.

Zim was eventually done with his last poster and stood in the middle of his room, almost collapsing from shaking too hard.

They made it to his room and heard some noise from outside. Gir pointed at it. Dib slowly took the knob and entered the room, "Zim?"

He looked around and gasped at the sight of zim's room, damaged walls and some broken objects here and there.

Zim heard dib's voice and fast wiped his tears away."D-dib? H-how did you got here?"

"Your security was off..." He looked at him. "Are you okay? What happend in here?"

"o-oh...nothing... And Z-zim has no plans for ruling the w-world now D-dib, Y-you can go home now" Zim said with a sore throat.

Dib's eyes widened at the news, "... Zim..." He wanted to hug him but could't.

"J-just g-go home" He mumbled and turned around, feeling another tear falling down his cheek again.

Dib frowned, "..." He turned around about to leave. The boy knew how much the mission meant to Zim... and himself. He also felt depressed.

Zim stood there with his back turned to Dib,"D-dib?" he asked and almost sobbed again."D-do y-you think Z-zim is useless?"

Dib looked at him, "Of course not." He suddenly said without realizing.

Zim's antennas perked up at hearing that.

"T-then you are p-probably the only one who thinks t-that" he mumbled and he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself as a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Dib went over to him, hugging him from behind, "..." He hugged him tighter.

Zim felt dib's body heat and turned around to hug him back."Z-zim is n-not a p-part of the e-empire anymore" he managed to say before breaking down in tears again.

Dib nuzzled his neck, "... let it all out." He whispered to him sweetly.

It broke his heart to see his enemy like this.

Zim cried against Dib."T-they j-just left zim h-here to die".

Dib held him close as he heard his heart breaking sobs.

Zim cried for another few minutes, before he felt himself getting a little tired after crying for so long. "t-thank you for c-caring about z-zim" he mumbled.

Dib smiled a little as he went lying on the bed with zim, "No problem." He smiled at him as he put a hand on his cheek lovingly.

"..It means a lot to zim" he whispered, and looked to dib with half lifted eyes.

Dib put his forehead against his with a loving smile.

Zim smiled softly back as he wiped away his last tear."why is the dib actually here?" zim asked softly.

"I was going to spy on you, but... this is better." He smiled and hugged him close.

"That's n-not really nice" Zim mumbled and hugged him back.

Dib chuckled lightly as he nuzzled him.

Zim closed his eyes and let out a soft yawn."Zim got tired of all this crying" he mumbled, trying to forget the tallest and the empire right now.

Dib kissed his cheek, "Then rest..." He touched his cheek lovingly.

"not tired enough t-to rest" and zim blushed when he felt the soft kiss on his cheek.

zim slowly touched Dib's cheek with his sharp claws, not wanting to hurt him.

Dib looked at his claw, not knowing what he was about to do.

Zim softly reached his hand out more to and touched Dib's hair.

"Your hair is so soft" he whispered and continued playing with it.

Dib blushed lightly, "... thank you." He smiled lightly.

"W-welcome" and continued playing with his hair. he pulled his clawed hand back but accidently touched Dib's cheek with a sharp claw.

The claw broke skin, making the slight cut bleed lightly. He flinched lightly, but he smiled at the Irken.

"Sorry" Zim mumbled softly.

Zim wanted touched Dib's cheek again to stop the bleeding but pulled back, not wanted to hurt him again.

Dib chuckled lightly, "It's alright Zim. It's just a cut." and he sat up.

He used a random towel he found and pressed it against the cut.

after a minutes the blood stopped bleeding and dib threw the towel away, now turning back to zim again, who lying stretched on the bed now.

Dib looked into his eyes, "Zim..."

"..Yes?" Zim looked back.

"I-I..." He didn't know if he should say it or not.

"...yes?" Zim gave Dib a slight confused look.

He bit his lip, "N-never mind." He smiled and leaned down to nuzzled him.

"Okay" He mumbled and nuzzled him back, pulling Dib closer to enjoy the warmth he was giving.

Zim vaguely wondered i'f his chest would be warmer without clothes in the way, He blushed at thinking of that.'Don't think of dib without clothes, don't think of that, don't think of that, don't think of that' and he started to blush harder and harder.

Dib looked at him, "What's wrong?" He asked as he saw that his face was completely a dark blue.

"N-nothing!" Zim said and buried his face in dib's chest to hide his blush.

Dib chuckled and nuzzled him more, "You're so adorable!" He smiled, not really realizing what he just said.

"Z-zim is not adorable filthy human!" he chuckled and buried his face into dib's stomach.

Dib pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, loving the closeness.

Zim growled a little but eventually stopped doing that.

he closed his eyes and enjoyed the fact Dib was lying hugging him.

Dib looked at Zim's antennas and started to pet one lightly.

Zim felt the touch and closed his eyes and mouth, trying to not let out a purr.

Dib continued to pet the antenna, wondering what Zim felt.

Zim couldn't take it anymore,and opened his mount to let out a quite loud purr.

Dib was surprised to hear the purr. He smiled and lifted his chin up, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Zim opened his eyes in surprise when he felt dib's soft lips,and he kissed him lovely back.

Dib felt the irken kiss back, smiling as he kissed him deeper.

Zim wrapped his arms around dib's neck and kissed back.

hoping he was doing the right thing because he never kissed another person before.

Dib had a light blush on his face. He pulled him closer.

Zim broke the kiss and looked at Dib's eyes."Did you just kissed zim because you love me?" he whispered.

Dib blushed deeper, "I-I..." He blushed more deeper and nodded.

"I might love you too" He whispered and kissed Dib again.

Dib's heart raced as he kissed him back, pulling him closer.

Zim kissed dib back, as he played with dib's soft hair.

Dib let go of the kiss and stared at zim, "I love you... so much." He blushed heavily.

Zim looked at dib with half-opened eyes."stupid human affections" he mumbled at dib.

the irken started to kiss dib's neck, enjoy the humans reaction.

Dib felt a shiver down his spine and butterfly kissed on his neck. He smiled and pulled him closer.

Zim kept on kissing dib's neck. he slowly bitted a bit at the sensitive skin, leaving a trail behind of soft bitting marks.

Dib couldn't hold his moan any longer. He moaned softly, petting his antenna.

Zim liked hearing the moan, it's so different from the normal noises dib purred back at dib when he felt his antennas got touched.

Dib pinched his antenna lightly, wanting to hear Zim moan.

Zim tried to keep in his moan but when he felt Dib pinching his antenna he let out a moan. Zim turned his head back to dib's face, attacking it again with kisses.

Dib blushed and pulled Zim on top of him. He pulling him closer and kissing him back.

Zim smiled when he was lying on top of Dib.

Dib blushed lightly, "..." He looked into Zim's eyes.

Zim broke the kiss and looked back at Dib,"..." he continued looking into dib's liquid golden eyes.

Dib blushing more, not being used to this closeness.

The human leaned closer and took off Zim's contacts, looking into his hot pink orbs.

The irken then took of Dib's glasses, tossing them aside on his big bed. He nuzzled his face close to Dib's one, still staring into his eyes.

Dib blushed lightly, "..." and leaned closer to kissed his lips again.

Zim smiled when he felt the kiss and he closed his eyes.

Dib kissed him deeper.

eventually dib reached his hand up to pet one of zim's antenna's.

Zim stopped with the kissing and collapsed on dib's chest, curling up as he led out soft purrs.

Dib laughed a little at the reaction and licked the antenna and pulled him closer.

Zim purred harder when he felt dib licking his antenna,"T-to s-sennit-tie" zim tried to get out between the loud purrs and few moans.

Dib sucked on one lightly, teasing zim even more.

"D-dibbb" he whimpered.

Zim breathed heavy of the of all the touches on his antenna.

They were too sensitive for this, the touches and licks were too much to handle.

Dib stopped teasing his antenna's, and stared at Zim lovingly, "I love you" He whispered to him.

"Zim might love the dib too" he whispered back with a lovely purr. he leaned closer to Dib's face and gave him a soft and slowly kiss.

Dib smiled in the kiss and kissed him back slowly and lovingly.

Zim slowly stopped the kiss to get some air and then pressed his face against's Dib's one, slowly looking at Dib's eyes again.

Dib looked back into his eyes, his heart racing.

Zim kept looking at Dib's eyes with half-opened eyes, enjoying the view. He closed his eyes to let out a loud yawn.

Dib smiled, "You should get some rest." He whispered.

"Hmm...But Zim's enjoys this" he mumbled, and rested his head on dib's chest.

Dib smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up." He smiled.

"P-promise you will not leave'' Zim said and looked up at Dib.

Dib nodded with a smile as he kissed his cheek, "I promise."

Zim smiled at that."Let me get a blanket" he said and turned himself around to look for a blanket. he sat up in a sitting position and looked around with tired eyes.

Dib stoop up to grab a blanket but got pounced from behind.

"Don't leave zimmm" the irken said in a childish manner, wrapping his arms around dib's waste and hugging him.

"I only wanted to get a blanket, don't be scared" Dib said and crawled over to the table were a blanket lay on.

"Zim is not scared" he puffed.

"...Now could zim might get of me so we could go and lay on the bed again?"

"no, zim is not going to let the dib go" he said and let out a yawn again. "Zim doesn't mind sleeping on the ground"

"I do" Dib mumbled and crawled back to the bed with zim on his back.

eventually they reached the bed and dib climbed on it, being exhausted.

"You can be such a dork sometimes" dib said and gave zim a soft kiss.

Dib wrapped his arms around him. He smiled at his lover.

Zim smiled back at Dib. he rested his head against's Dib's chest, wrapping one arm around him to keep him close.

Dib nuzzled him sweetly while rubbing his back, "I love you".

"Zim loves you too" Zim mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Dib smiled as an idiot and kissed Zim's forehead one more time and fell asleep with him.


End file.
